User talk:24.183.94.115
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket Frogs Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Free Tribus Frogs page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PeculiarManiacalFella (Talk) 21:48, July 13, 2012 My Second IP Address If anyone wants to contact me over the weekend (like today, Saturday, and usually until 12:00 on Sunday), you can post your comments on this IP address profile. If you have a message to send during weekdays, visit my other IP page . Sorry if I'm confusing you. Let me explain: we usually go to our weekend home during weekends during the school year and summer. School weeks I'm using IP address 71.10.121.229. I'll let you know when this changes. So, message me often, and check out my page, Forum:In-Game Frog Request Giveaways! Bye! 01:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) (me, CandyJunkie811 on +Plus, if you want to send frogs over. I'll send one back! :) ) -8/12/11: Today is Sunday, and I believe that if you would like to contact me, contact me on this IP address talk page because I'm still going to be here, using this IP until...Monday? I'll let you know what happens. See you 'round the pond! 21:42, August 12, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE (Please Read): This IP address has changed, you might see me post other notices like this later on since our wifi has been going all screwy :(. Anyway, if you'd like to post something to me, don't go here, feel free to click on my signature at the bottom of this message. There might be a few more situations like this later on until the wifi problem is settled. Thanks for understanding. -CJ811 (my latest IP address, the messages above do apply to this IP as well, keep in mind ---->) 20:53, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Un4gettable (@ the moment! ;) LOL) LOL! enjoy summer while you can! and the @ the moment part: just in case my bff says yes! BW It's always been hard for me to understand why people leave the Wiki. (maybe because I don't plan on leaving anytime soon). But I'm sure Un4gettable will be back. Back in mid-June when we started talking (I remember the date because I was taking a trip to Monterey that weekend) she was here for a few days, and then she left. I thought she was gone, but then she reappeared in July (I was taking a trip to San Diego that weekend lol). I just hope she gets an account soon. I haven't had a low level person to help out except for my friend from school (except that she has no idea who BlueWater27 is). Anyway, I'm getting off-topic as usual. That's a story I'll tell another time. I have only ever bred one weekly set by myself (the iced tea set, all but one or two frogs) and that was only because that same week I found a Tangelo Ceres Anura in the pond, bred with it, and used the baby (a Tangelo Ceres Partitri, I think) to breed the other frogs. My other sets I get from generous neighbors because after being spoiled with free frogs for six months, I'm too lazy to breed them myself. :D I'm starting Monarch Butterfrogs, a set I requested in March or April when it first came out, and my request was never answered. One of the few times I actually did not get my requested frog. :) 21:04, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Ah, the Yellowjackets. That was my third or fourth set completed. Mine were gifts too; I still have one of the Verus. I think i was level 10. I keep a bunch of old Anuras from when I first started playing because I'm just sentimentally wierd that way, which is why I'm always cramped for space. Greenturtle keeps asking me why I don't sell them all lol. I've always been a frog hoarder; I didn't even sell anything until level 5. :) 22:21, August 26, 2012 (UTC)